Strict Plankton Diet
'''Strict Plankton Diet '''is the fortieth episode of Leader Plankton! and the twenty-fiftth episode of Season 2. The previous episode is Wrestling The Gloopians and the next is Young Leader. Plot Leader Plankton realizes he need to get more fit in order to be a sufficient leader so he goes through multiple diets trying to regain his usual slim body. Characters *Leader Plankton *Assistant Karen *Timmy the Twina (cameo) *Quag (speaking cameo) Story Leader Plankton was once again sitting around the pieces that used to be the Bucket of Evil, munching up the last of Mr. Clam's Tasty Sea Chips. He had finished them all when he took out an SD card and plopped it in his mouth thinking it was a chip. He then spit it out realizing it wasn't. "What the heck is this thing?" he asked and threw it away. The SD chip landed in the tip of the computer buried under the sand. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard and Assistant Karen emerged from the sand and looked at Leader Plankton. "Oh, hey Karen. You know, I should really take back my rightful place as leader now," said Leader Plankton. "Well, you should but first you'll have to become your old self to be a sufficient leader," replied Assistant Karen. Leader Plankton looked at himself and asked "But how do I do that?". "You'll have to take up a diet," explained Karen. "That's it! I'll have a strict plankton diet!" shouted Leader Plankton. Soon, a package was delivered to Leader Plankton. "Oh, boy! My diet!" he said as he opened the package revealing...Clem. "Clem? What are you doing in here?" asked Leader Plankton. "You ordered a strict plankton diet. What did you expect?" asked Clem. "Ick! I don't want to be a cannibal!" shouted Leader Plankton as he threw the package away. Soon another package came to Leader Plankton. "Hmm...."Delicious Food Directly From The Moon"...sounds promising," said Leader Plankton as he the label on the package. He then opened the package to see Timmy the Twina eating the moonian food. Timmy looked at Leader Plankton and attacked him. "Hey!" shouted Leader Plankton. Timmy the Twina then jumped in the box and closed it. "Come here, you little (dolphin noise)!" he shouted and opened the package revealing a puberty ray. "A puberty ray? What happened to my meal?" asked Leader Plankton confused. Meanwhile, Quag heard his doorbell ring. He opened the door to see a package. "Ooh! This must be my puberty ray!" he said as he opened the package revealing Timmy. "Timmy the Twina?!" said Quag astonished. Timmy jumped out of the box and punched Quag in the face. Assistant Karen then rolled over to Leader Plankton. "Oh, Plankton. I have a diet that'll get you slim in no time!" exclaimed Assistant Karen. "You do?" asked Leader Plankton surprised. Another package was given to Leader Plankton the next day. He opened it nearly barfing. He took out a cucumber and began to eat it disgusted. "That's right! The strict cucumber diet always works, sir!" exclaimed Assistant Karen happily. Trivia *This is the second time Quag having to go through puberty again (due to his shrinking device) is mentioned.